


Arrested Again

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 24_times, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack find themselves in an alien jail. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrested Again

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table one, prompt #13 "time is an illusion"

"Sir?" Sam called quietly.

She could barely make out the figure on the other side of the dimly-lit cell, but she had no doubt who it was.

Sure enough, the figure stirred. "Not so loud, Carter," said Jack's voice.

Sam frowned. Sensitivity to sound and he hadn't moved— possible head injury, not good. Carefully, she levered herself onto shaky legs and knelt beside him.

"Jack?" she tried again.

He opened his eyes, but did not try to sit up. "Sam?"

"Yes, sir?"

"We're in jail again, aren't we?"

Sam smiled despite herself. "Yes, sir."

Jack closed his eyes again. "A nice little off-world trip, Daniel said. The people there are very friendly, Daniel said. Remind me to kill him when we get out of here."

"Now, Jack, that would be cruel." This time, Sam managed to keep a straight face. "You should just incapacitate him and appoint Vala as his nurse."

Jack's eyes popped open. "Samantha Carter, have I mentioned that I love you?"

She laughed. "Often."

"Good," he said, sitting up. "Let's get out of here."

"About that, sir..."

"Carter!"

Sam scowled. "Jack, there's nothing in here. I looked. Four walls and a door that is securely locked from the outside."

"Well," he said slowly. "Eventually, they'll come looking for us. How long have they been in here?"

"I don't know, sir, they took my watch."

"So we don't know how long we've been here?"

Sam shrugged. "There's no window, so we can't measure the passage of the moon."

"C'mon, Carter. Are we talking minutes? Hours? Days?"

"It can't have been more than a few hours, or Daniel would have come looking for us."

Jack leaned back against the wall. "So, I'm guessing you don't have a deck of cards?"

"Nope."

"We could just pretend we have cards. Of course, we'll have to play strip poker..."

Sam smiled and curled into his side. "Maybe later."

"Sweet. Hey, Carter, is it weird that I've gotten used to being thrown in alien jails?"

"Yes, sir."

The cell door opened sharply. 

"Guys!" It was Daniel. "Are you okay?"

Sam hauled Jack to his feet. "We're fine, Daniel. Why were we arrested?"

The archaeologist smirked. "Yeah, about that. Apparently, you two got caught making out in the sacred temple. But I've smoothed everything out. Come on."

He left. Jack frowned after him. "What do you think, Carter? Both legs?"

She nodded. "At least."

THE END


End file.
